


Don't Touch My Son

by Puregold



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadvid AU, David is Max's adopted dad, Gen, Greenwood is David's (and Max's) last name in this, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, he adopted him after camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: I tense up and take a few steps back. He's too close and he smells bad. "For what? Being denied my right to use the restroom three different times? No way." I reply, pulling my hood up and turning away from him, starting to walk back to class.""You've got to the count of three." He shouts, and I doubt he's actually gonnadoanything. Besides, this was all his fault, anyway. "One. Two. Three."To my surprise, he stomps forward before pulling my hood back off my head and grabbing my wrist so hard it feels like he might break it. He practically drags me towards the principals office, taking long and quick strides, and I shout, grabbing at his hand and trying to plant my feet down on the concrete.





	Don't Touch My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll. It's been a while since I've written a dadvid fic, since I've been like balls-deep in my highschool au. Anyways, I thought abt this trynna go to sleep one night and cried cuz I love David and Max so much. Hope you enjoy!

"Mr. Jeffry's can I go to the bathroom already?"

"No."

I huff and decide to just fucking get up and leave the damn classroom. I'd asked him 3 times over the course of 15 minutes by now, this is getting ridiculous and I _really_ have to go. So I open the door and shut it behind me, hearing Mr Jeffry's shout as I go.

Who cares if I get in trouble? Honestly he's lucky I didn't piss on his desk. People have needs, asshole, and I _need_ to take a piss already! I hear footsteps running up behind me, and hell _no_ am I gonna let him stop me, so I speed up, round the corner and enter the nearest bathroom.

Once I finish washing my hands, the second I step out of the bathroom, Mr. Jeffry's is standing there, towering over me with a glare. I glare right back and he says. "That's it, young man. Go to the principals office."

I tense up and take a few steps back. He's too close and he smells bad. "For what? Being denied my right to use the restroom three different times? No way." I reply, pulling my hood up and turning away from him, starting to walk back to class."

"You've got to the count of three." He shouts, and I doubt he's actually gonna _do_ anything. Besides, this was all his fault, anyway. "One. Two. Three."

To my surprise, he stomps forward before pulling my hood back off my head and grabbing my wrist so hard it feels like he might break it. He practically drags me towards the principals office, taking long and quick strides, and I shout, grabbing at his hand and trying to plant my feet down on the concrete.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shout. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME! LET GO!" I feel a deep panic rising in my chest and shake me to my core as I yank back as hard as I can, slipping free and falling back on my ass.

The way he grabbed me with no warning sent me back to about a year ago, when my dad would grab me and throw me around so hard I'd break things. Before I can have time to collect myself, Mr. Jeffry's turns around and grabs me by the hair before yanking me to my feet and dragging me in the direction of the principals office again.

This time he triggers me so hard I feel like I might puke, and I half expect him to pick me up by the hair and throw me against the wall as I scream and grab his arm. "STOP IT! STOP! LET _GO_ OF ME! LET GO!"

I start hyperventilating, feeling tears sting at my eyes before he shoves me inside the principals office and slams the door behind him. I retreat to the farthest corner of the room, where no one is within arms reach and pull my hood back up, clenching my fists to try and stop them from trembling.

"Take your hood off, please. We have a no-hat policy." Says the principal from behind his comfy little desk.

"NO! FUCK YOU AND FUCK OFF, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shout, pulling my fists up in front of my chest and glowering at the two of them. I'm trying to take deep breaths, some stupid thing David taught me to do when I'm getting worked up, but the reality is there's two men alone in a room with me and I feel unsafe and scared.

* * *

 

When I get the phone call from school, I'm surprised, to say the least. Max has gotten into little to no trouble these past few months, and I even got him to stop swearing to authority, for the most part. So when the principal tells me that Mr. Jeffry's escorted Max into his office and that Max proceeded to cuss him and his teacher out, I find it a bit hard to believe.

"Well, I get off work in about an hour. I can come in then. Can you put Max on the phone please?" I ask, and I hear the principal beckon Max over before his familiar cranky voice is on the other line.

"Come pick me up." He says, and his voice sounds shaky and uneven.

"What? Max, I'm not off yet. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Obviously nothing's okay, David. Christ." He replies, sarcastic and snarky, and I feel a pit hit my stomach. "Just come fucking pick me up! Please."

The phone is then hung up and I scramble to grab my things, informing my co-workers that I'm having a problem with my son and asking them to cover for me. It's a good thing the girls I work with are all sweet angels, happy to help as I head towards the parking lot and start up my red little minivan. Max has been doing so well! What could've gone wrong? Is he being bullied? Oh, God.

My head swims with possibilities as I drive towards the school. He did get in a fight with a kid a couple of times. The same kid. Once for saying that Max's parents didn't want him, the other time for calling him the n-word. Since then that kid has switched schools and I said "good riddance!"

Adele's voice on the radio does nothing to calm me down as I pull up into the schools driveway and park, thanking God that the daycare I work at is so close to his school.

 _Okay, David, it's smile time_ I think to myself as I walk in the building and turn down the familiar sets of hallways towards the principals office.

Once inside, I notice that Max is in the far corner of the room, hood up and looking down as his fists are shoved in his pockets. The little guy is practically a radiating ball of hatred as I sit down across from the principal.

"Hello, Mr. Greenwood." He starts, with a professional smile and handshake. "I called you today because, apparently Max left the classroom without permission to use the toilet, and then refused to come to my office when asked. Mr. Jeffry's had to escort him."

I inwardly sigh at the mention of the teacher's name. We've had a couple of problems with him before. "I see. Is that all?" I ask.

"I'm afraid not. He also cussed both me and Mr. Jeffry's when he was escorted in here."

"Okay. Well, Max, what do you think?" I ask, turning in my seat so that I can give Max a fond and welcoming smile. "What happened?"

Max refuses to even look at me, kicking at the floor as he replies. "Nothing. Leave me alone."

Oh, God. He's definitely having issues. I cover up my worried frown as I turn back to the principal. "Okay. Well, what type of, uh, punishment, will he be receiving?"

"Two detentions. One if he writes Mr. Jeffrey's and I a personalized apology letter."

"Okay then. Thank you for your time, Mr. Belcher." I say, before shaking his hand and leaving his office with Max in tow.

"And thank you for yours, Mr. Greenwood."

I lean over, catching Max's eye and attempting to smile at him. He quickly looks away and tugs his hood over his eyes before climbing in the backseat of my car and slamming the door shut behind him.

I take a deep breath, trying to think about what to do before getting in the drivers seat and starting on the familiar road to home.

"Is there a... Reason, why you wanted me to pick you up early?" I ask, trying to sound soft and sincere.

He refuses to answer me, and I adjust the rear-view mirror to check on him. His hands are up over his face and it looks like he's sniffling, and I frown with worry.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong." I prompt.

"Leave me alone!" He shouts, his voice cracking from what I assume is him trying to hold back tears.

"Okay. I'll give you all the space you need, Max. You can tell me later."

The rest of the ride home is held in silence as I worry. Max has cried in front of me very rarely, and he's also incredibly embarrassed when he does, so this is quite alarming.

Once home, Max runs inside and hauls ass off to his room, and I decide to be productive and whip him up a little bad-day treat.

It takes another 40 or so minutes for me to make my good family-recipe hot cocoa, with a strawberry sundae. I then take the treats and knock on Max's door with my elbow. "May I come in? I have treats!"

He's silent for another 20 seconds before opening the door and reaching up to snatch the treats from my hands and sit on his bed. He then curls up in a little ball on the edge of his bed to eat in silence as I shut the door behind me and sit down beside him.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" I ask gently.

"Mr. Jeffry's pulled my hair." He mumbles, and hearing that somebody grabbed my kid in an aggressive manner like that shocks and shakes me to my core.

I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down as Max continues. "I asked to use the bathroom like 3 times and he kept saying no, and I really had to go. So I just got up an left the third time. Then he was waiting outside the bathroom and grabbed my wrist and tried to take me to the principals office. I pulled away and then he grabbed my hair."

"Max, you're not getting in trouble for this. For _any_ of this, I want you to know that. I want you to know that you are not in the wrong here and I am so sorry that happened to you-" I can't stop myself from wrapping him up in a hug, which he rolls his eyes to but does not reject. "I- I'm gonna pull you from his class. I mean, I hope that this gets him _fired_ , and if you need me to we'll transfer schools. I am so sorry, Max."

"S'not your fault, so quit apologizing." He mumbles before taking another bite of ice cream.

The two of us spend the evening watching movies of Max's choice, and I mentally go over my plan for dealing with Mr. Jeffry's.

* * *

 

The next day, David and I are prepared stroll into the school with confidence. I can't help but smirk and giggle in the car the whole drive there.

"Now, Max, remember what we practiced." Says David, glancing at me in his mirrors.

"Yeah, yeah. Play up the whole 'poor defenseless kid' shtick. I have an awful actor friend, y'know." I roll my eyes before rolling up my sleeves and looking out the window with a grin.

Very rarely have I seen David chew out someone's ass, but when I do, it's always a treat. Plus, I've pulled puppy dog eyes to get an adult in trouble before, and goddammit I'll do it again. _Especially_ with special permission.

When we get there, David holds my hand, and I reluctantly let him, trying to make sure none of the other kids see me as we go inside. Sure, I get it, I'm playing the part of sad kid rather than mad Max right now, but I still don't want other kids to see me holding my dad's hand. It's embarrassing.

David sits down across from the principal and I contemplate sitting down beside him before realizing that Mr. Jeffry's will need a seat, plus if I act all scared and shit in his lap that'll DEFINITELY give us some pointers.

So I sit in David's lap and he seems surprised at first, but I glare at him and he's smart enough to just pretend like it's a normal occurrence.

"Oh, hello Mr. Greenwood. And what brings you here? Max's apology?" Prompts Mr. Belcher, setting aside his paperwork to greet my dad.

"Actually, Mr. Belcher, I'm afraid that your employee Mr. Jeffry's handled my son quite inappropriately yesterday and I'd like a word with him, if I may."

Mr. Belcher goes wide-eyed with the accusation, probably thinking that David means something much worse as he calls Mr. Jeffry's into his office.

When Mr. Jeffry's comes in I pull the puppy dog eyes and sit closer to David, pressing my face in his chest and looking away.

"What's this nonsense?" Says Mr. Jeffry's, seemingly offended at my display.

"Don't let him hurt me again, dad." I say, just loud enough for him to hear. He goes wide-eyed and Mr. Belcher clears his throat.

"Perhaps you could elaborate, Mr. Greenwood?" He asks.

David huffs and side-eyes Mr. Jeffry's, giving him a glare (which I have to contain my excitement at) before continuing. "My son told me that Mr. Jeffry's wouldn't let him use the restroom, even though he asked repeatedly, and that once he was out of the bathroom Mr. Jeffry's grabbed my son forcefully by the wrist."

"N-not forcefully." Counters Mr. Jeffry's, getting flustered.

"There are bruises, Mr. Jeffry's." Says David, cutting him off, his voice tinged with anger as he shows them my wrist, which actually _was_ bruised yesterday with the force Mr. Jeffry's used on me.

Mr. Belcher is growing more and more alarmed by the second. "Please continue, Mr. Greenwood."

"My son, understandably, pulled away from Mr. Jeffry's grasp, and when he did so Mr. Jeffry's responded by grabbing onto my son's hair and pulling it."

"He was cussing at me-" Objects Mr. Jeffry's. "And he was disrupting the class-"

"That does not matter." Says David, practically shouting at this point. His face is red from anger and I cover my smile with the sleeve of my hoodie as he continues. "I think that it's pretty understandable for a hurt child to act out in anger when feeling threatened by somebody much bigger and stronger than them. You grabbed his wrist so hard that it left bruises and you very well could have sprained or broken something had things gone differently. And you could have snapped his neck grabbing his hair and pulling him around like that. Don't think that I won't press charges if you try to deny or blame my son for your deplorable actions."

Oh, fuck!! David's so pissed, this guy doesn't stand a fucking chance.

David then covers my ears, which is stupid since he's weak and I can still hear his bitch-ass, and then speaks to the principal and teacher in a hushed tone.

"In case you've forgotten, my son was raised in a very abusive and neglectful environment before coming here. Your employee triggered him into remembering the terrible things that happened and if you think I'm letting him get away with that, then you are sorely mistaken."

I glance up and notice the tears welling in David's eyes from emotion, and it leaves me feeling a bit guilty for some reason before he squeezes me in his arms and releases my ears.

"What... Would you have me do about the situation, Mr. Greenwood?" Asks the principal, and David's reply is almost immediate.

"I'm pulling Max from his class as of this instant and I want him fired. No if's, and's, or buts. In fact I could get you in trouble too since I know you _saw_ what was going on and chose to do nothing about it, so consider this a fair warning."

Mr. Belcher is clearly holding back his jaw from dropping, but Mr. Jeffry's is quick to object. "But- you can't do that!"

"I can and I will." Counters David, glaring daggers into the teacher's eyes.

"I- Alright, Mr. Greenwood." Replies the principal before sighing and sorting through some papers. "Mr. Jeffry's will be gone by the end of the week, and I'll place Max in Mrs. Kimberly's class."

"Great. I hope you have a pleasant day, Mr. Belcher." Says David, before reaching across the table to shake his hand.

"And you too." He replies, and the two of us are out of the office and back in the hallway.

"Dude, that was fucking awesome!" I whisper-shout.

"Language." Warns David. "But thank you. And you let me hold your hand and sat in my lap today! Oh, Max!" And before I know it he's knelt down to give me a crushing hug.

"Ack! Ew, whatever."

"Aww, cmon! You never let me hold your hand. It was a moment for the picture books!"

"Dad, quit it! The other kids are gonna see!"

"You called me dad!"

"Shut it!"

He finally releases me and wishes me a good day at school before leaving, and I'm met with the sight of a disheveled Mr. Jeffry's shamble down the hall, distraught and unemployed.

**Author's Note:**

> Max playing up the "oo poor wittle baby" role when he wants 2 get an adult in trouble is my aesthetic.  
> also if any a ya'll maxvid fucks interact I will kill you MYSElf. <\--- (very obviously) a joke and an exaggeration.
> 
> But if you interact on any of my posts/with any of my content and you condone that kind of stuff then you can sincerely FUCK OFF, signed, a survivor of child sexual abuse.


End file.
